


No Doubt In My Mind:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Connection Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Vacation, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve & Danny took a vacation at the suggestion of their love ones, & team, They are spending it in Italy, Steve has some insecurities, & did doesn't get by his lover, Will they be able to work it out, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is second in my <b><i>Connection</i></b> series, Read my other one, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Doubt In My Mind:

*Summary: Steve & Danny took a vacation at the suggestion of their love ones, & team, They are spending it in Italy, Steve has some insecurities, & did doesn't get by his lover, Will they be able to work it out, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is second in my **_Connection_** series, Read my other one, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

After almost 7 years of friendship, & a few months of dating, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were in Italy, cause their ohana had arranged for them, They needed it, After the case load they had, The others are gonna do their own thing, on their break, They spent some time together, Before they had to leave.

 

The Couple did everything that Italy had to offer, & plus they took in the culture in the evenings, Danny dreamed about it, The Blond actually couldn't believe that he was here, & was with his lover, enjoying it all. "Are you have a great time, Babe ?", Danny asked, when he saw the strained expression on his lover's face, Something is up with his super seal, & he is gonna get to the bottom of it, Even if he has to put his lover in a head lock, so he could get the info out of him.

 

"I am good, Danno, Come on, Let's not miss the tour, It's suppose to be the best one to take around Italy, I for one am happy to be part of it", he said with an unconvincing smile. **"I ** _am_** gonna drop it for now"** , The Loudmouth Detective thought to himself, He was not gonna ruin the day for both of them, They went & caught up to the tour bus, & were on their way to see the beautiful countryside of the country, & enjoy their time together.

 

After the harsh day was over, Steve went to take a shower, while Danny was setting up the room for a romantic evening, He had some champagne sent up, chilled in a bucket with two glasses. "Steve, Are you okay in there ?", Danny asked, as he knocked on the door softly, He heard soft sobbing, through the running shower, he went in slowly, so he would scare & startled his gorgeous lover.

 

"What's wrong, Baby ?, You know that you can talk to me about anything, Right ?", The Blond said encouragingly, "I was wondering why do you love me ?, I am such a fuck up, Sometimes, I feel like I don't deserve your love, But you give it to me, Why ?", "First of all, You **_are not_** a fuck up, You make mistakes, sure, But you are learning, Don't let your old insecurities take over, Steven, You are a great person with a big heart,  & great instincts, A killer body is just the bonus, They made out for awhile, & when they broke the kiss for the necessity of air, Danny said with conviction,"I am here for the long run, I would never leave you, In fact, Let me prove it to you now", He said, They ended up making passionate love, Steve thought that Danny was done, but he got on his knees, & serviced him fully.

 

Steve was withering & moving about, He couldn't believe how much love his blond adonis was showing him in his proof, Danny knew what drove the Five-O Commander crazy, & used his skills, "DANNNNNYYYY !!!!", he screamed out, as he orgasmed hard, The Former New Jersey Native took every last drop of his semen, & milked him dry, lets go with a wet pop, & had a smirk on his face. Steve said with a growl, & a playful smack to his delectable ass, "I am so gonna get you for that", Danny said with a shrug, & said chuckling, "Promises, Promises", They washed each other, getting each other off to the edge, They shut the water off, got out, & dried off, Not bothering with pajamas, They went into their suite.

 

"Oh, God, Danny, This is perfect !", Steve exclaimed breathlessly, as he took in the setting, He was suddenly feeling lust, passion, & desire for his lover, & pushed him down on the bed, so he could have his fun, & payback. Danny was putty in his hands, & forgot that Steve could give, as well as he receives, He practically howled, when he was getting the best handjob & blowjob of his life. After that round of lovemaking, They went to the balcony to drink their champagne, & the former seal said shyly smiling, "This was perfect, Danny, Thank you", Danny smiled, & said, "All for you, Babe, & Anything for you", "You know there is no doubt in mind either about loving you," Danny smiled bigger at that, They enjoyed their romantic evening, as they were drinking their glasses of champagne, & enjoying the scenery around them.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
